Undercover Hope
by Olivia House
Summary: What really happened to Olivia when she posed undercover as Katrina Lewis at Sealview, what happened before, during lockdown and the events afterwards.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does. Sadly... I wish I did though.

Author's Note: This is my first published SVU fanfic. Just to let you guys know, I love E/O and it will occur eventually in this story. If you don't like it, fine. Be that way. Anyway, please enjoy & if you get the chance, review!

**Undercover  
_Prologue_**

**February 12  
Manhattan Courtroom 3**

__

_"... I hear by sentence you to five years at the Sealview Correctional Facility." The judge stated solemnly as he stared impassively upon the familiar, pale-faced woman before him. She glanced back warily, her matted brown hair falling into her downcast eyes, before quickly diverting her gaze from meeting the judge's, trying to discourage any eye contact that might reveal her identity to the wizened judge._

_The accused, Katrina Rae Lewis, stood defiantly beside her court appointed lawyer, ADA Casey Novak. She blanched visibly for a moment, before regaining her composure with ease._

_Casey stood stiffly beside her client, her strawberry blond head bobbing once, signaling her silent acceptance of the judge's verdict. She slowly turned on her heel to face her client._

_Casey's large hazel eyes silently took in her client's appearance. This is was not the same person that she was used to seeing in the Special Victim's Squad room almost every morning._

_Olivia Benson's usually neat appearance was replaced by a dirty, navy blue tank top, a faded pink jacket and ragged blue jeans. All were too thin for the brisk weather of Manhattan in February._

_"Olivia," Casey breathed her voice a whisper as her gaze struggled to greet her best friend's unfamiliar cold brown eyes. She swallowed with difficulty, her own green eyes starting to brim with tears, which she wiped at quickly, before any could spill over._

_"It's okay Casey," Olivia replied softly, not trusting herself to meet the younger ADA's eyes. "It'll be okay," She whispered again, her voice thick with emotion._

_"Come with me," A familiar gruff voice stated softly, gently turning her away from Casey. Olivia opened her mouth to protest, until she realized who was standing before her. It was none other than her close friend, and coworker, Sergeant John Munch._

_Olivia blanched again as she met the familiar piercing gaze of her colleague. "Munch?" She stammered hopefully._

_"Be strong, Liv," He replied gently, keeping his voice low so he would not be over heard, "It's all a conspiracy anyway," He added as the ghost of a smile flitted across his otherwise emotionless face._

_A small smile started to appear upon Olivia's wan face until suddenly she felt the unfamiliar icy metal of handcuffs clasp tightly about her thin wrists. She squirmed momentarily, unaccustomed to wearing the metal clasps that she often placed upon other people._

Then, as she was led away from the court and towards the police cars outside the building, she lowered her head in shame, and shivered as she glanced down at her own hands that were locked between the metal, sealing her undercover fate as Katrina Lewis.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
Also if anyone has any suggestions that would be amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned below. Unfortunately.**

Olivia Benson sat stiffly, her arms folded across her chest, in the Sealview Correctional Facility Bus. She winced faintly as the bus collided with a large pot hole, sending some of the other passengers into the air with loud complaints following shortly after. She stared out the fogged-up window before her, her gaze fixated blankly upon the dreary scene before her. Freezing rain drizzled down the tinted window pane, blurring the dull scenes beyond it.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the unfamiliar chatter surrounding her. Moments silently passed as she recalled the scene in the courtroom. Casey's subdued expression and John's stern gaze as she had been escorted to the police car, and in turn, the Correctional Facility bus. God, she wished that Elliot could have been there.

"_Where the hell did that come from_," Olivia thought, as she blinked a few times to try and clear Elliot from her mind.

Suddenly, the driver roughly threw on the breaks, pitching many of the other women forward unexpectedly, including Olivia.

"_Damn_" Olivia thought as she sat back in her seat, tenderly nursing her arm that had the misfortune of hitting the metal bar securing the window. She rolled her neck, trying to relieve some of the unwanted tension as she heard many of the other occupants of the ride echo her thoughts.

She regained her bearings slowly and glanced out the window again. Gone was the rain, although the dark clouds posed a gloomy scene before her.

The bus had started again, creeping through the entrance gate of the Correctional Facility. The fences surrounding the white-washed walls of the Prison were topped with barbed wire and what looked like electrical wire, Olivia observed.

The bus then slowed to a stop, it's breaks squealing in protest, making Olivia lose her train of thought, which just so happened to be wondering what Elliot was doing at the precinct. The door squeaked open slowly and a large, burly woman entered the bus.

She had her blond hair pulled back into a severe bun, and for a moment gave off the appearance of a prim schoolmarm.

"Get your lazy asses out here and keep your hands at your waists," she shouted roughly, glaring at the motley group of women before her, discouraging any second thoughts that Olivia had considered.

The women around Olivia were thrown into motion, clambering for one's limited possessions.

Olivia stood and edged her way into the aisle and purposely trudged towards the bus door, putting herself into character.

"_I should really try acting_," she thought silently as a coy smirk appeared on her face.

"Keep your hands at your waist, and stop smirking! There's nothing funny about this place," The woman coldly barked at Olivia.

Olivia uncharacteristically rolled her eyes as she turned away from the woman and shoved her cuffed hands into the pockets of her tattered jacket. She watched the other women for a moment, keeping her head down as she followed the rest of the women into the Sealview Correctional Facility.

**A/N- Feedback time again. I would like a ton of input of what might happen while Liv is away. What happens at the precinct in other words. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them! I might even consider using them in upcoming chapters!**

Thanks


End file.
